New girl
by VioletVampire21
Summary: Benson hires another worker. And we find out she is a girl, a gorgeous, vampire Goth girl. Violet, is nice and catches thomas' eye. She is cool and wants to see how the park acts and the guys there. Rated M for cursing and sexual terms. And it will show couples and marriage. RxE, BxA, MMxS, MxOC, TxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I'm a big dork for regular show, and have had this idea for along, long, time. It will become better later on. I do not own Regular show, or characters, only Violet.**

A girl smiled as she drove to the park in he black SUV, and smiled. She was a nineteen -year-old vampire, with long silky black hair, pale white skin, and purple eyes. Her name was Violet like those eyes.

She was working on a music career at the time, and on the side, decided to get a job at the park she loved. When she reached the door, she heard.

Mordecai :Go get the door.

Rigby: Come on, I'm trying to rob a bank.

Mordecai: I'm not getting that door, dude.

Rigby : Let's play rock paper scissors for it

Rigby: Hmm! Hmm!

Mordecai: Ugh. Fine.

The door was opened by a shocked Mordecai.

Mordecai: Uh, who are you?

Violet:I'm the new worker Violet.

Mordecai: uh I'm Mordecai, and come in.

Inside, Violet saw araccoon playing grqnd theft auto.

Rigby: Mordecai, who was (gasps)who are you?

Violet: I'm Violet the new worker.

Rigby: Uh, Rigby.

VioletI'm looking for Benson.

Mordecai: Upstairs.

And she leaves.

Upstairs, she knocked on thedoor, which was opened by Benson.

Benson: your here.

Violet: yep.

Benson: You dont start until tomorrow, so I'll show you your room.

(In room)

Violet: (sets down bag) Nice room.

BensoSo I'll let you get settled and if you need anything, tell me.

Violet: Thanks. (Cool room. I'll hqve to get my coffin, and put my stuff somewhere but it's fine. But what to do, I'm so bored. Hey! There's that coffee shop.)

Then she took off and instantly crashed into somebody. It was Thomas who was running to get his paper from the computer room, and run.

He was so busy, he didn't noticed hwas talking to a girl, something he usually failed at.

Thomas: Sorry, really busy, and I didn't see you and

Then he noticed the small pale hands helping him pick up his stuff.

And the thin, pretty body, and silky hair, and perfect face.

Violet:It's cool. Here.

Thomas:Heh, heh, thanks.

Violet:I'mViolet.

Thomas: T-thomas. (Blushes)

Violet:well, bye. And it was nice to meet you.

Thomas: Yeah. Heh,heh .

And she left, and Thomas felt in love.

**First chapter, first story! How will this go? And how will the other guys think of Violet? I'll write when I can.** Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! And I have to say HAPPY NEW YEARS! I just watched New Year's kiss, and loved it. It might screw up part of my story later though. Hint, hint!**

The next day, Thomas found out he'd work with Violet. He didn't know if this was good or bad news, considering he could bareley talk to her. He had dated other girls or danced with them at his prom or parties, but they were friends and he never felt romance.

So right now, he was sitting nextto her on the bottom step, of the stairs at the meeting.

When Benson told them, a few minutes ago, that the new worker was a girl, Fives and Skips said nothing, and Muscleman made starter pack jokes.

He tried to stare at Violet without looking weird, and saw she was writing in a black book, a diary, decorated with violets.

He tried to look in the book but it was impossible to do without it being obvious.

Suddenly...

"Thomas!"

Benson's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and scared the hell out of him.

"Yes!" He said, in fear.

"I need you to work witt Violet, and wash the dishes.''

''Wait, I'm working with Violet?''

''Isn't that what I said?"

Violet closed her book, and said."Okay, sure.''

'That's a beautiful voice.' Thomas said. 'It sounds like piano keys, all soft and sweet.'

"THOMAS!"

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and all that. I'm not that happy because my bitch sister Regan, just kicked me and punched me in the gut. This scene contains blood and mentions erections. And I've made it akward, haven't I?**

Thomas couln't think of anything to say to Violet. She seemed better than any girl he'd ever known. He wanted to be her boyfriend, and he coudn't even talk to her. How lame.

'Oh, God,' he thought. 'I wish I could have one great moment with Violet.'

Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain in is hand, and ripped it out of the water, to see it have a huge, deep, bloody gash.

"Ow! Godamn!" Thomas yelled.

"Oh, god!'' Violet said. ''Give me your hand.''

"Here.'' he said. 'Calm down. Don't cry and puke, like a little baby.'

Thomas got scared, as Violet looked at the blood, as he remembered she WAS a vampire, after all.

But she showed restraint, and ignored the blood. Interesting. Suddenly, Violet took his hand, and he felt in love. Not a crush, not dating, but in love, with a girl who seemed perfect to him. It continued as she cleaned the blood and wrapped it in gauze. And of course, as soon as she let go, the feeling died down.

"There. Finished.''

''Thanks.''

"So,'' she said, pulling her fingers through her hair. ''How do you cut a huge gash in your hand without noticing until the last second.''

''Uh,'' Hesaid. 'How do you tell somebody something like, ''I was to busy looking at you, that I didn't realize I was holding a knife, and not a spoon.' he thought.

''Bad luck?" Violet said.

''I guess.''

''Pbt. You suck, man.''

And then she hugged him, and he got a large erection, feeling her body against his.

The goat's face became red, not only was he hugging a beatiful girl, with an erection but in his thin sweatpants.

So he was grateful when it ended.

''So, I'll finish the dishes, since you only have one good han now.'' she said.

''Thanks.'' Thomas said. 'Guess that was a good moment, but it kind of sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello, again. this is a longer better chapter. It's been redone many times, and shows you what kind of vampire Violet is.**

Violet was off to the chinese restaurant, for one of the dinners Benson took them to. Violet thougt it was nice of him, and she loved Chinese food.

Muscle man was planning on a prank, for her.

He was going to put garlic in her food.

It was simple, and he thought it would be funny if she got sick, and maybe puked.

Unfortanetly, he didn't realize how bad it woul end up being for her.

At the restaurant they laughed and talked. They were so busy having fun, and the table, that no one noticed. And when she ate some, nothing happened, he thought nothing would happen so he ignored it.

at about 7:30, Violet went to the athroom and they were about to leave when Muscleman decided to make fun of Thomas.

Muscleman:So, Thomas? What happened to your hand? Try to get a vampire hickey?

Thomas: W-what?! (blushes)

Mordecai: It is obvious you like her.

Thomas:N-no I don't.

Rigby: Hmm.

Thomas:Fine. I...like her.

They all teased him until Violet came back. But hey knew something was wrong. She looked really sick. Her skin was a pale, nausae green and sweaty, and she looked weak and ready to pass out.

Mordecai: Are you okay?

Violet:No.

They took her back to the house and put her on the couch.

Mordecai: Skips, what's wrong with her?

Violet:Yeah, what's wrong with me?

(Skips takes themometer out of her mouth)

Skips: Just as I thought. Violet has a condition that vampires get fom eating garlic.

Violet: That makes no sense. I have never ate any garlic.

Muscleman began feeling guilty about it.

Skips: If we don't think of someting, you'll die.

Muscleman: I...I DID IT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Violet: WHY?! Why would you do that?!

Muscleman: It was a prank!

They all began shouting at Muscleman as e tried to defend himself.

Skips:ENOUGH! We have more important things like thinking of a cure.

Benson:What can you think of Skips?

Skips: I know one cure is to eat a magic plant that will cool her body. See garlic acts like a slower sun heating her body and if it reaches 115 degrees, she'll die.

Violet: So I'm a time bomb?

Skips: Well, yes. But we can use Pops' flying car.

Violet: Okay. And later, I'll choke and cut Muscleman.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for all of them to go into Pops' car and fly off. Pops drove, while Skips directed him.

Skips was right about bringing a bucket, which Violet had used three times in one hour.

Finally, by the time they got there Violet had reached 109.

Skips: We need to hurry.

Suddenly they heard a thundering, horrifying growl. Then they saw an animal, which looked like a mountain lion, but it was giant. Towering.

It saw them and grabbed Pops.

Pops: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Skips: We'll help him! Just go!

He grabbed Benson, Fives, and Muscleman and skipped away.

Mordecai hoisted Violet onto his shoulder and ran with the rest of them.

Suddenly only Thomas and Rigby were running.

Mordecai: HELP ME!

They turned to see Mordecai sinking down, slowly, as the snow acted like quicksand.

Rigby:(Starts pulling him out) Go, Thomas! I got him!

Thomas lifted her and ran off.

It was nearly impossible to get to the top. The higher you got, it became icier and colder.

It was easier because Violet was so light and because Thomas was a goat and was better at climbing. Thomas had to stop every once in a while and put snow on her face which helped cool her down.

Finally they reached the top, and Thomas once again shoved a chunk of snow into her face, and looked around for the plant.

Then, he saw it; a large mint plant with dark blue stems, and glistening, icy leaves. He tried to touch it and it flew down into the snow, and when he pulled his hand away, it reappeared.

He tried again and again, until he got an idea. He charged and put out his horns and rammed it. As he thought, the horns stuck in and sucess it stayed in place. He ripped some leaves out and ran to Violet to see she was a degree short, and stuffed it in her mouth, which she swallowed at the last second. And slowly, she became normal again.

Violet:Thank you, Thomas! (Jumps up and hugs him)

Thomas: (Blushes) Heh, you're welcome.

Then, they looked at each other, and got closer.

'Kiss her.' he thought. 'Don't be a wimp.'

They were so close and then...

Rigby:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

They ripped away to see Mordecai and Rigby had joined the fight, and were all getting beaten up.

Violet: We better help them. I'll show you real vampire super strength.

Thomas: Yeah, we better help them.

He was dissapointed, about failing to get a kiss, but he had to help his friends.

Sigh... so close.


	6. Chapter 6

**And now, here is my awaited chapter. I love this one, and it's been remodeled many times. And it shows what happens when you piss off Violet. Anger issues+ Vampire super strength= disaster.**

Thomas decided he wanted to and would try to ask Violet out. Unfortunately, because she seemed great, he would spaz out in front of her. Every time he talked to her, he went mute.

Thomas: Hey, Violet, I wanted to ask you- uh, I mean I- um, heh, heh...

(Beeping)

Violet pulled out a phone, and checked it.

Violet: Oh, sorry, Thomas. Gotta go. This new guitar is on sale and I have to get there before some dumbass takes it. Bye!

Thomas: Aw, man.

Later, after Muscleman and Rigby had teased him, they tried to help him think of something. Mordecai and Fives didn't tease them because they weren't dicks.

Muscleman, Fives, Rigby, and Mordecai: Hmm...

Muscleman: I got it!

Mordecai:What?

Muscleman: We could look in her room, see if there's any evidence she likes you.

Mordecai: That's the most... I mean that's stu...Actually, that's a good idea.

Rigby:Yeah. Right, Thomas?

Thomas: Uh...um...What do I have to lose?

The five of them walked down te hall, and saw Violet's room door and opened it. The room was interesting, they'd remembered Violet had had some stuff in the back of her SUV. It showed a large bookcase full of books and cool little stuffed animals and pictures.

First, they looked at the bookshelf. Nothing.

And then they saw something scary; on a rectangular table with a long dark purple silk tablecloth, sat a shiny black coffin.

Mordecai:Weird.

Rigby:Cool.

They went through the room, and where about to quit when Rigby found something.

Rigby: Guys, check this out!

He ulled out a giant box from under the table, and opened it. It was full of paper, photos, and lots of stuff.

And at the bottom they'd found Violet's journal.

Inside it said, she was working for a music career, had two sisters, and two brothers, and it showed she was great at drawing. But they were scared to see writing of suicidal poetry.

Finally, they saw Thomas' name, and it said a great thing. "I'd like to hang out with him more. He seems nice.''

Mordecai: Okay, we found what we were looking for so let's put this away and get out. That one poem really freaked me out.

The rest: yeah

They put it away and opened the doo to see Violet who was about to open the door and saw them.

She turned slowly and walked away from the door, ten turned to show a horible face. Her eyes became huge pits and her mouth opened wide to show jagged, glass-like teeth.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

They were chased, screaming in fear.

Rigby: We're sorry!

But she was angry and wouldn't stop.

Violet: Don't worry, it'll only hurt...for 3 months.

Suddenly, Benson, Pops and Skips held her down. She started snapping until she was able to calm down.

Later, the guys apologized, and Violet said she couldn't control herself sometimes, so they should try not to get he mad.

Violet: And one last thing...

Mordecai: What?!

Then, she kicked each of them in the nuts.

Violet:There that's it. Now we're even. Goodbye' boys.

**Well, there it is and I have to say my favorite part, and a lot of people's favorite part is when Violet kicks them. Please reveiw, I wanna see how I'm doing so fa. Thank you and goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again. This chapter has Benson and Audrey, and the next chapter will have Rigby and Eileen. I'm doing well with 58 veiws, thank you!**

For the last three days Benson was happy. That's right didn't yell at anybody, or even threaten to fire Mordecai or Rigby.

Finally, at the meeting they asked.

Mordecai: What's up with you, man.

Rigby: Yeah, you haven't screamed in forever.

Benson: Well, I have some good news. Do you guys remember Audrey?

They nodded or said yeah, Violet hadn't met her but had heard of her.

Benson: Well, we're getting maried.

They were extremely happy for him, and he even let the rest of them have the day off. So they were hanging out on te steps, Skips and Pops were gone. Violet was sitting with them, drawing what their children would look like. A human boy with blond hair and a red gumball machine middle. Or a girl with a human head, black hair, a pink metal body and metal arms and legs.

Mordecai: What do you guys want to do.

Rigby: Coffee shop?

Thomas: Yeah.

MUscleman: That sounds great.

Violet: Yeah.

Mordecai: Let's go.

(At the coffee shop)

When they got there they found out Eileen was getting off work just then, and joined them. And they were going to the movies and they asked Violet and Thomas to come.

Both: Sure.

Violet really wanted to see the movie, but Thomas really wanted to see how Violet felt about him after the going in her room. He wanted to see if she was still pissed off with him.

And it was going to be akward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, again! Doing well with my story. Though I may not type in a while as my mom's pissed off so I'll probably won't get to type for a long time.** **Sorry everybody. **

The movie was good, espiacally whenViolet showed them the great way of putting chocolate into popcorn, an they'd picked a good movie with comedy and horror. Perfect night.

Eileen was wearing a purple hoodie, Jeans, and sneakers. Violet wore a black skirt, tights, boots, tank top and jacket. Thomas sat next to her, watching her more than the movie. The movie was very long so it had intermission, and Rigby and Eileen got some snacks. After 5 minutes and no Rigby or Eileen, Violet and Mordecai went to find them.

After 2 minutes they could have sworn they'd heard crying. They finally saw Eileen in a darker part of the theater, with her face in her knees, crying her eyes out.

Both: Eileen!

Violet: What's wrong?

Mordecai: And where's Rigby?

Eileen:Well, we went to get some snacks...

_(Snack bar at movie theater)_

_Rigby: All right snacks! We should get chocolate and do that popcorn thing again!_

_Eileen: Uh, Rigby._

_Rigby: Yeah?_

_Eileen: I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me, you know alone. (laughs nervously)_

_Rigby: No!_

_Eileen tried to find out why he seemed so upset. He usually ignored her but this was really annoyed._

_Eileen: W-wh not?!_

_Rigby: Because you act creepy and always try to get right next to me. We aren't going out ever, because we have nothing in common and I don't even like you. There, that's why._

Eileen: Then he stomped off and I starte crying but I didn't want anyone to see me so I hid over here

Mordecai: Oh my God, the jerk!

Violet: I'll kill him when I find him!

Eileen:I'm going outside.

Rigby had just came back to everybody else when Violet and Morecai appeared. Violet first slapped him, then Mordecai shoved im.

Rigby: What the heck, man?

Both: You hurt Eileen!

Muscleman: Not cool, bro!

Rigby:She wanted an answer, I gave it an answer.

They all yelled at him until Violet grabbed him.

Violet: Look, boy, here's what's going to happen. I'll put you down, you'll go to the parking lot, find and apologize to Eileen, go on a date with her, and be nice to her. And if you don't I will annhilate you. (hisses)

Rigby: Fine, I'll do it. Pbt!

Muscleman: You better.

Thomas: Yeah.

Mordecai: Go, Rigby, now.

In the parking lot, Eileen sat on top of Violet's SUV, with her hoodie off, and tied around the waist with a blue shirt underneath. She layed on her back, watching stars. She wondered what it would be like to be in the galaxy forever. Just floating around stars in the sky. Then she wondered what it wuld be like if people liked her. Well, she knew peole liked her but after what Rigby'd said she was a wreck.

Suddenly, another person sat next to already knew it was Rigby. And she ignored him.

Rigby: Sorry. I'm sorry. Okay, fine, Eileen, I'M... SORRY!

Still she said nothing.

Rigby: Eileen, will you do me the extreme honor of going out on a date with me?

Eileen: Oh, yes Rigby! Thank you!

He was annoyed about the date but was happy everything would be okay. and his friends were no longer mad.

**There we go! I love this chapter, and the date will come soon possibly chapter 11. Bye! Oh and if you want in the reviews tell me what the date should be like where will they go and what to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'll be busy soon. I want some reveiws to tell me what Rigby and Eileen's date should be I have one idea, but I'd like a few to think over. And also I've been thinking of Benson and Audrey's wedding, and I'm working on Thomas and Violet. So, yeah, I'm busy.**

**I'd like to know, which couple do you like more. Benson and Audrey, Rigby and Eileen, or Thomas and Violet?**

**Also, I might be busy so I'll try to upload some chapters tonight and tomorrow, before I get back to school on the sixth. I think it sucks, that school, espiacally because this jerk at my school is coming back. Little bitch ass.**

**I'll be back whenever I can, and write as much as I can. I'll try using school computers, at any possible time.**

**Later, Bye, all of that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya! Finally back to write the story my friend said she loved. But she's probably pissed I didn't upload yesterday. Sorry, Alex.**

**This is probably my favorite chapter. If youre wondering I made Thomas 20 and Violet 5 months younger but she turns 20 here. And we begin!**

When the guys found out it would soon be Violet's birthday the thought she would be happy.

But she wasn't.

Mordecai: What's wrong with your birthday?

Violet: The problem is my parents always make me wear a big poofy dress and be around a ton of stuck-up people.

Rigby: Why?

Violet: Because I said so!

Mordecai: Tell us.

Violet:No, leave me alone!

Both: Come on! Tell us!

Violet:BECAUSE I'M A VAMPIRE PRINCESS!

Then all of the guys looked at her then looked at each other than fell out laughing.

Violet: NOT FUNNY!

She could tell they were going to keep laughing and she wouldn't get to the point. So pulled out proof; a beautiful silver crown, with a dainty delicat design that appeared as roses with onyx gems as the flower.

And the guys shut up.

Violet: Bet you feel stupid don't you. Like you always do. ( Blows her bang off eye. AN: I gave Violet the one eye style with a long bang over the left side.)

Mordecai: Sorry.

Rigby, Muscleman: Yeah.

Violet: Any way, I want you guys to come, because it's always so FREAKING boring.

They said they would come.

Violet: Also the party is in my parent house and the party are in Romania...

Rigby: How the hell do we get to Romania?!

Violet got down right in Rigby's face and said through her teeth. " I was going to say how and you cut me off."

They pulled her away. "On Saturday at 8 you pour this," She pulled out a green cube bottle. "On the floor then after the party pour some more and you're back home. Now I have to go and get fitted for a corset that's so tight it will make me cough out my spleen."

The she turned into a black bat with wide white eyes and flew off.

On saturday night they found out what Violet meant. This party sucked.

the people were snobs and this castle was boring.

Thomas wondered how someone as special, awesome, and incredible as Violet could grow up in such a boring place.

Rigby: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, where's Violet?

Benson: She probably bailed.

Muscleman: then let's blow this place.

Before they were about to leave they saw everyone clearing out of the way. And out came a beautiful girl. She was a young vampire, most people here where. She had pale white creamy skin, Huge doe-like eyes, She wore a Dark blue dress with a corset that shaped her chest like a heart and a long poofy skirt that swished around when she walked. She had black hair in delicate curls and a large bun in the back of her head with silver pins. She came up and said" Hey Guys."

Then it hit them the purple eyes, the pointed little nose, and the pretty voice.

All: VOILET?!

Violet: Shut up! I have to say I'm pissed and if you ever mention this I will sneak in your room and cut out your vocal cords.

For the rest of the night they said nothing to her.

Later they had 40 minutes left.

Suddenly, Benson got hit in the face with a peice of cake.

He looked at Mordecai andRigby, who were eating cake.

Benson: Mordecai! Rigby!

Benson and threw cake at them and the 3 got in battle, unti Benson hucked a peice at a woman by mistake and soon everybody was in battle.

Thomas tried to keep his suit clean and ducked down to see Violet.

Thomas: What happened?

Violet: i threw that first peice at Benson.

"Why?"

"Cause, I was bored. But now we could leave, maybe go to a movie or something."

Thomas' eyes widened did she just ask him out?

Thomas: Uh, sure.

Violet: Great!

She ripped her skirt into a miniskirt messed up her hair to make it like usual and ripped off one of the strings of the corset.

They left holding hands until thomas got hit in the face with cake.

Violet streaked some off and ate it which made Thomas blush.

Violet: That was a waste of really good cake.

And then they left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I love this chapter and it'll help escalate the story. Also I'm working on more chapters and I'll also try to update when I can. I have bitchy internet so yeah. But I'm a big Rigleen fan so I'm so in love with this chapter.**

**Rigby: Not me! Delete this chapter unless I drop food on her.**

**Me: Shut up and put on the damn tie!**

At sunset on Friday Rigby drove to Eileen's apartment and let himself in.

He couldnt believe Violet had made him do this. It...would...SUCK!

He did have to admit she had a cool place. The walls were lavender and the floors were oak with a white rug. There was a large over-stuffed dark blue couch with light blue pillows. An oak table with video games and a system on it and finally there was an aquarium with colorful fish and potted plants.

He walked through a hallway full of photos in colorful frames when he bumped into Eileen, and he suddenly he noticed something. She had contacts, not glasses!

The contacts made her brown eyes crystal blue and she wore a same blue dress with spaghetti straps and a white ribbon tied under her breast, small white heels and her hair out of her ponytail.

He stared at her eyes, wide and beautiful. But something felt wrong. Guilt. Like a fresh slap in the face.

As they left, he couldn't help but feel terrible.

At dinner Rigby found out him and Eileen had more in common than he thought. Liked the same shows, movies, and all sorts of things.

But he felt so awkward with the no glasses

Rigby:Uhh...I gotta go use it.

He jumped away from the table shot to the bathroom, into a stall, and ripped out his phone.

Mordecai, Thomas, and Violet were on the couch eating snacks and watching movies.

Mordecai and Thomas nearly threw up at the part were they tried to find part of an infection and cut open a zombie and pulled out gory, black and purple guts slimy and blood going everywere, but Violet stayed there watching.

Then the zombie shot up, and horrified, Thomas grabbed unto Violet.

Then they both turned heads and touched noses.

Violet: hello.

Thomas blushed and took his arms off her body.

Mordecai: Aw. then his phone burst out with the ring tone he and Rigby had recorded.

"ruh,ringtone pick up your phone.'

Both: What is that?

Mordecai: me and rigbys number one hit

He answered it on speaker.

"Hey."

Rigby: I need help. I feel guilty about...

Violet:Bout being a douche!

Rigby: Shut it, bat freak!

Violet:Give me the phone. Rigby, what's wrong?

Rigby: I feel guilty because I yelled at Eileen so she wore contacts.

Thomas: Do you like her?

Rigby: Well, yeah.

violet:You have to fix it and tell her that you'd like her as she is.

Rigby: Okay, Uh, I gotta go.

All:Bye.

Rigby next drove her out to the mountain they watched the meteor shower on.

Rigby:Eileen i have to say this was a great date but I have to say I like you the way you are.

Eileen:R-really.

Rigby: Yeah, and I want you to wear your glasses.

She pulled out the glasses out of her jacket and took out the contacts and pushed the glasses up her nose.

They had a short quiet moment then he kissed her cheek and her cheeks became pink. She looked at him and they kissed.


	12. wedding preparations

**I'm in LOVE with this chapter! It has Benson and Audrey's wedding and a romance moment with Viola and Tommy, I like to call them that. It's cute. Anyway, too recap, Violet and Thomas went to a movie together but still kinda friends, Rigby and Eileen are dating and kissed. Okay, ready, and here we go. In...**

**Mordecai:...3**

**Rigby:...2**

**All:1!**

Next week the guys and Violet began planning the wedding. Cleaning, decorating, and planning. The wedding would be on Valentine's day.

Just one problem. Benson couldn't stop screaming at everybody.

On Tuesday, Thomas was about to drop a box when two other hands helped him and brushed his fingers and he got a warm feeling.

He lowered the box to see Violet and as they lowered the box they had a sweet moment and it was ruined by..."GET BACK TO WORK!"

Benson yelled so loud right into Thomas' ear that he fell on the floor with his entire head ringing.

THE NEXT DAY

Eileen was sowing Audrey's dress and using Violet as a model.

Violet: You should have been there Eileen. He screamed at us so hard Thomas nearly passed out.

Eileen: He just wants to have a good wedding.

Violet: But he's screaming at everybody so much. More than usual, and he made Rigby cry!

Eileen: He did what?!

Violet: Hah, knew THAT would change you opinion.

Eileen: Whatever. Can you have Audrey come in and try on her dress.

Violet: Sure.( Slips off dress, pulls on jeans and T-shirt)

When Audrey came in, and tried on the dress, Violet stood by the door. Audrey said she wanted to do the old- fashioned stuff and wouldn't let Benson see the dress.

Benson: Let me in.

Violet: No.

Benson: I said."Let me in!"

Violet: And I said. "Hell to the NO!"

They soon argued and it went on and soon, unknown to the two, the rest of the guys were listening.

Benson: You are just a whiny bitch who acts like she's gotten nothing in life but are actually a whiny brat who was born with a silver spoon in your big mouth!

In Violet's room Audrey and Eileen heard a huge BAM!

They came to see Violet had punched Benson into the wall and busted his mouth.

Eileen: Violet!

Violet: Well, I'm sorry but he's been a jerk to everybody.

Benson: I'm sorry but I want a good wedding.

They apologized and Benson yelled less abou his normal amount and they finished well.

**Sorry if it seems rushed my sister wants to play my little pony online 24/7. I'll see ya later and goodbye!**


	13. The sick day

**Hello and welcome to chapter 14 of new girl!**

The next morning Violet was sick with a terrible fever. Because she whined a lot everybody except Thomas ran off. He would take care of her and get on a better side of her. Thomas took two tablets and put them in water to dissolve. And gave it to her. She sipped it and spit it out.

Violet: Ew! What is that?!

Thomas: A glass of Alka Seltzer Plus. Come on drink it.

Violet: No.

They got into a small fight trying to give her the glass. Then she punched it and it shattered against the wall.

Violet: There now it's a shattered glass and puddle of Alka Seltzer Plus.

Thomas: Now I see why everybody left.

Violet: EXCUSE ME?! Come here and I'll give you something to cry about.

Thomas: All you do...is whine?

Violet: Come here. I'd kill you if I had feeling in my legs.

Thomas: All you do is complain and moan.

Violet: You're a jerk! I can't believe I'm stuck here with you.

Thomas: Then I guess I'll go.

He pulled on his backpack and was about to go.

Violet: Wait. I'm...I'm sorry. I just have cramps, fever, and nausea and I bitch and moan. (blushes) Please stay.

Thomas: I(Blushes)will.

Later Thomas gave her the Alka Seltzer again and she drank all of it. While they watched Twilight, the Eclipse.

Violet: Aw, sick?! Thank you Tommy.

Thomas: Tommy. I like it.

Violet: (blushes) Yeah, but you are more of my goatboy.

Thomas: Y-yeah, and I guess your my bat girl.

Then suddenly they turned heads and touched noses. Just like but this time Mordecai wasn't here.

Violet: I really appreciate you staying here with me.

Thomas: Heh, heh. It's nothi-

He was cut off as Violet pressed her soft lips into his. And when she pulled away he looked stunned.

Violet: Heh. NOW I'm goatgirl.

The next day, Thomas woke in his dorm to feel a wave of nausea go through him. Then, as he ran to the bathroom, he realized he got sick from making out with Violet. But it was worth it.

Thomas: Uuuuuuuggghhhhh!

OR maybe not...

**Yes! He did it! Well, Violet did it but, Whatever. They are another couple and everything's going well. Wedding is coming up.**

**VioletVampire21 now has to puke, as she is terribly sick. And that's how I thought of the alka seltzer thing.**

**Later!**


	14. Another new girl part 1

**Hello, again! It is time for something great for you Mordy lovers. A new girl for him! Rigby, Eileen, Thomas, and Violet try to find Mordecai a girl when they realize almost everybody else has gotten someone. And if they find someone it'll gotta be the perfect chick**

On Saturday, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, and Violet went to this cool club. It was supposed to be one of those clubs for 18 and over, if you want to know how Violet and Tommy got in.

Eileen wore a green skirt, blue leggings, sneakers, and a green sparkling shirt. Violet wore a long silky black skirt that reached just below her knees, a black top with spaghetti straps, combat boots and brushed her hair out of her face. the four danced but Mordecai sat at the bar drinking.

They came over.

Rigby:Mordecai, what's wrong.

Violet: Come dance with us.

Mordecai was extremely drunk and said the truth about it.

Mordecai: Because I don't have a girl to date and I'm so lonely. (cries)

They left mordecai and went to talk.

Rigby: Guys, we gotta find Mordecai a chick.

Violet: Obviously, he's miserable.

Eileen: he won't admit tomorrow when he's hungover.

Thomas: yeah.

Rigby: Anybody know a chick for him?

Thomas, Eileen: Um, Uh.

Violet: I know the perfect girl! She's sweet, pretty, and loves art and video games.

Rigby: Really?!

Violet: Her name is Stacey Dawn Martin. She's 25, a year younger and she was single when I met her 2 weeks ago and she's in a town right next to Twin Pines.

All: Call her!

Violet: Okay, okay.

The next day, after Mordecai had gotten over his hang over, Violet came pulling in a girl. And when he saw her he thought it was a dream.

She was about Margaret's height, and was a snow white dove with light brown soft curls with a dark blue headband. She had a short black beak, and wore a purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown suede boots.

Stacey: Hi. I'm Stacey Martin.

Mordecai: Hi I'm M-Mordecai.

Stacey: Oh, cool name and- oh cool! You have the new Grand theft auto game?!

Mordecai: Yeah, y-you like video games?

Stacey: Do humans need air? Is the sky blue?

They laughed and Then Rigby gave a salute to Mordecai. Him and her sat down together, as she started telling him cheats and how she'd loved games since she beat her cousin at Mario at 4.

They left and Rigby asked Violet. "How did you do it?"

Violet: I'm Violetta Luna Johansen. Sweetie I fix stuff, and now I fixed a heart.

**And it's an end! Part 2, comin' soon! Later!**


	15. Another new girl part 2

After 4 days of Stacey coming over and hanging out with Mordecai, he tried to ask her out. But it was like Magaret all over again.

"So, uh, Stacey. I was wondering if you might... wanna... hang out sometime." He asked, as the two played Black ops ghosts.

"Isn't this hanging out? do you mean like a d-dat-" She said as her cheeks went from snow white to pink red.

"Uh, no. I mean like go see the video games in this really cool arcade."

"Oh, okay."

Rigby sank down. He had taped a walkie talkie to the couch and was listening. "Aw, great."

Violet: What are you doing?

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I ran up behind you in heavy black boots, chewing a huge wad of cherry gum." She said as she popped a bubble. "I'm not really a quiet person."

"I know."

"How dare you sir. Any way what ARE you doing?"

" I was listening to Mordecai and Stacey on the walkie talkie. He asked her out, but then it got all awkward and he made it from a date to going to an arcade." Rigby said, as he told her about the awkward conversation.

"Oh, that's a bummer." Violet said, as she popped another bubble. "Hey! I thought of something. Me and Eileen will take Stacey and find out what she thinks of him and you, Thomas, and Mitch can take Mordecai and I'll text you and you guys can make him ask her out, if she likes him."

Rigby thought it sounded like it wouldn't work but said. "Okay!"

"I'll get her out and grab Eileen and tell her the plan."

Then she ran out, and this time he realized she was right about the boots being loud.

"Thanks for taking me!" Stacey yelled. They had taken her to the same club and we're dancing.

"No...Problem!" Violet yelled as she did some awesome moves she'd learned from Eileen and some of her own.

Eileen had heard the plan and said. "Why don't we sit down?!"

Both: Okay!

They sat down and talked as they drank soda.

" SO...What do you think of Mordecai?" Violet said with an evil grin.

Stacey looked really embarrassed as if you had just pranked her hard core. "Uh, well..."

Little did she know Violet had her iPhone recording this.

" Wait what?!" Mordecai said as they played Mario in the arcade. He lost his focus just long enough to die.

"You should ask out Stacey." Rigby said.

"What the fuck, Rigby? You guys made me leave for this?"

Muscleman, HFG, and Thomas looked embarrassed but Rigby said. " Come on! I know she likes you!"

"How?"

"Uh, I don't know" He said checking his phone again.

"Uh, well we like a lot of the same things." Stacey said looking down.

" Do you like him?" Eileen said. _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

" Yeah, I really like him. Like REALLY think he's cute and funny."

And Violet sent it without her knowing.

Rigby got it and said. "Wait Mordecai!"

And he played It.

_"Uh, well we like a lot of the same things." Stacey's voice said._

_" Do you like him?" Eileen said. _

_" Yeah, I really like him. Like REALLY think he's cute and funny."_

"What the hell?" Mordecai said.

"Now Can you PLEASE ask her out?" Muscleman said.

"Yes! And I will now!" He pulled out his phone and called her.

"Wait guys I gotta take this." Stacey said and walked outside were it was quiet.

"Hey" Mordecai said.

"Oh, hi Mordecai."

"Well, I wanted to know if instead of going to the arcade," He took a deep breath. "We could go to this restaurant on 5th street."

"Um, yeah! I'd love to!"

" Okay! Uh, how about tomorrow at 7?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Later!"  
**And it's over! By the way anyone who thinks I made Mordy too OC, I always thought if he Knew Magaret liked him he could ask her out.**

**Mordecai: Can you make Stacey a first date kisser?**

**Me: Get out of here! I'm busy!**


	16. The big decision

**I'm back with a Rigleen chapter! And after a hint from RegularShowFan 1592 I will write in quotes an better descriptions. Any questions or ideas about characters will be answered if you put it in reviews.**

**Mordecai:I have a question. Can you make Rigby not as annoying?**

**Rigby: Can you make Mordecai not such a jerk? (Both start fighting)**

**Me: Oh God...(Rolls eyes)**

Rigy and Eileen had been dating for about 3 and a half weeks now, but it seemed like forever the way they acted. Always kissing, hugging, or holding hands. Always together, and if not together, calling and texting, sometimes untill late, late at night.

That night Mordecai was flipping around as moonlight came in through the windows. He fluffed his pillow and layed down. But he still couldn't sleep. It wasn't his bed, it was his roommate.

Rigby was calling Eileen and said suductively. "You know on our next date I tought we could hang out this one place they have good food, good music, and a family bathroom with a really big and comfortable sofa. If you know what I mean."

'Oh, God," Mordecai thought, in disgust. 'What the hell, Rigby?!'

He crawled out of bed and snuck over to Rigby.

Eileen was in bed, still blushing over what Rigby had said about the sofa, when she heard: Punches landing, Rigby screaming in pain, and Mordecai going. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OFF THE PHONE!"

And then the line went dead.

The next morning, Mordecai and Rigby went to The Coffee Shop. Eileen could tell what she heard last night was true. Mordecai was extremely sleep-deprived, with messy hair and bags under his eyes. He was extremely pissed. Rigby had bandaids on his arms and his face was swollen.

"Hey guys," she said happily. "What do you want?

"Coffee." Mordecai glared at her.

"I'll have a muffin and a latte, sweetie." Rigby said, brightening as she came.

"Okay, be right back." She kissed Rigby's nose and walked off.

"Huh, be right back," Mordecai grumbled.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Rigby said angrily. "First you punch me like a frickin' maniac, now you're being a jerk to Eileen!"

"My problem is that I haven't gotten any sleep for 3 and a half weeks wih you acting all cutesy with Eileen."

"What? Why is that a problem?"

"Well, for one thing if you wanna fuck Eileen, could you at least fuck her without me knowing?"

"Your a jerk! Last month you punched me for being mean, now you wanna punch me for being nice?!"

They argued until Eileen pulled them away from each other.

"Whatever." Mordecai said he picked up his coffee, gulped every bit of it down, slapped down a dollar and left.

At the house, HFG and Muscleman were arguing with Violet, who was mad because they had pranked Thomas by hanging him upside down with his horns stuck in the ground.

"What is wrong with you?! Ass hole!" Violet screamed, as she punched Muscleman into a tree.

"Fine." Muscleman said, wiping blood out of his nose. "Okay, we'll get him out!"

"Go do it. Now."

But as they left they saw Mordecai and went to talk to them forgetting Thomas.

"What's wrong with you?" Violet said as she pulled him toward them.

"Rigby is dating Eileen. And I'm happy but our room now almost always has her in it or he's calling her all night long." Mordecai said angrily.

"Well, how about he just live with her?"

"T-that's a great idea!" He got excited. "Thanks."

He ran off happily and they watched him.

"That's great. Wait weren't we doing something before this?"

"HELP!" Thomas screamed.

Mordecai ran in to see Rigby and Eileen talking.

"Guys!" He said, smiling wildly. " I thought of a way to make this work!"

"What?" Eileen said shrugging.

"You guys can live together!"

They were shocked.

"Well," Eileen said. "If you want..."

"Of course!" Rigby said and pulled her into a kiss.

The next day Rigby packed an old backpack and Mordecai put some of his stuff in the cart.

"Hey," Mordecai said. "Rigby. I'm not trying to kick you out its just...I want at the moment one girl in my room and that's Stacey."

"Ha!" Rigby said to him. "Well later, dude."

"Later man."

And Rigby left to move in with his sweetie.

**DONE! So Rigby and Eileen are moving in now, and Thomas got stuck in the ground, Muscleman was punched, and Mordecai will get a good sleep. **

**Mordecai: Finally!**


	17. Another date

**Hey, I'm back! This is a chapter I think Mordo fans will love but Magaret fans might not. Also it will go to the girls and the guys. Okay, I won't bore you with details. On with the story!**

Rigby had come to the house, he'd forgotten something. His eggscelent hat. He opened the door to see Mordecai wearing a white shirt and red tie and he looked like a nervous wreck. Sweating like crazy, with his eyes twitching and his body shaking so hard he had feathers falling off.

"Mordecai!" Rigby said, running to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm freaked, man!" He yelled out. "What if I say something awkward, what if I get bad breath again, even worse, what if my breath is too clean again?! What if-" He was cut off as the small raccoon slapping him in the face. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Man, it'll be fine. I'll help you with step-by-step." Rigby said as the sweaty blue jay nodded. "Number one: Don't eat anything that stinks, but pop a mint or a little gum right after dinner. Number two: Always listen. It's how I keep Eileen from noticing how dumb I am. Don't let Stacey know how stupid you are. And number three: Shower, comb your hair and wear a shirt without pit stains on it." He said pointing to the wet shirt. He put on his hat and said. "I'm out!"

That night Mordecai used Benson's car (After begging for an hour) and picked up Stacey in a town next to Two Peaks. When she stepped out his eyes went huge. She didn't wear a fancy dress but she still looked super hot. She wore a baggy blue sweater, just slightly darker than his type of blue, with the sleeve down and a black strap underneath, a pair of denim, superskinny jeans, and tall brown boots. She carried a navy green messenger bag and her brown hair was in a large messy bun.

"Oh, hi, Mordecai!" She said. She hopped into the seat. "I like this car!"

"Uh, heh, it's not mine he said. It's Benson's."

"Oh."

For a moment neither bird talked and it was extremely awkward. Finally, Mordecai put in the key and drove off to McHooligans'.

He thought over what Rigby had said. 'I hope your right.'

At dinner, things got awkward so Mordecai said something.

"So your an artist?" he said, drinking some soda.

Her cheeks went pink and she opened her beak, and mumbled something.

"What?" He asked trying to hear her.

"Y-yes." She whispered. She hated her overly shy self. She was fine talking before only because they were just playing video games. Just friends but after he asked her out she felt as if she'd never talk normally to him again. When she had met Violet, it had taken two minutes before she could talk at a normal level. "Uh," she said quietly. "I really like older paintings."

"And I love DaVinci."

"Me too!" She said just a little too loud. Her cheeks burned and she put some food in her mouth, she swallowed it. And she was so nervous she started eating way too fast.

They did try to talk but suddenly her stomach gurgled and burned.

"Uh," she said in slight pain. "Is there cheese in this?"

"Oh, yeah." Mordecai said, not realizing what was wrong. "It's quiche, full of cheese and milk. You know dairy."

"Oh, no. Uh, I'll be right back." She jumped off and took off to the bathroom. Little did Mordecai know, she was extremely lactose intolerant and had just eaten six different types of cheese.

Meanwhile, Violet and Eileen were helping Audrey with a last fitting and helping her bridesmaids' with their dresses. The dresses were one reason why they were happy the two girls weren't close to Audrey. The gowns were strapless, baby pink silk with a darker pink ribbons tied under the breasts, totally girly and frilly.

The bridesmaids were five girls. A white and brown cat, a human with brown hair, a light purple bird with three spikes in her hair, Benson's older sister, and the maid of honor was Audrey's sister who looked like Audrey but had dark brown straight hair.

"There," Eileen said. "One last...string!" She finished the last dress. The girls were getting dressed in Violet's room. Suddenly Violet's ringtone, Rough Waters, went off.

_Hang on _

_Never let go of me_

_Hold tight _

_It's gonna get hard to breathe _

_Never, never let me drown_

_Even if we're going down..._

She picked it up and answered.

"I need help!" She heard Stacey's crying voice.

"Oh God! What is wrong?!" Violet yelled in an alarmed voice.

"I ate cheese! I'm lactose intolerant! Now I'm trapped in a bathroom and I can stop-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" She yelped and groaned as she sat there on the toilet.

"Oh No! What do you need?!"

"I-I need you to come with some medication, a set of new panties, and oh! And some tissues because I can't stop crying!"

"Oh-Oh! I'll be right there." She hung up and yelled. "Eileen! Stacey needs us! She ate cheese!"

"Oh No!" Eileen said. "Let's go help her!"

The jumped into the SUV and drove to save her from embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Mordecai had asked a woman to check on her but soon the woman disappeared. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought. Was he that bad with ladies? Damn, he knew she liked him and he had still screwed up.

Suddenly, he saw two familiar figures. Violet and Eileen!

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Uh, nothing. Go back and eat a piece of food." Violet said hiding the medicine, panties, and tissues.

"No what are you doing?"

They freaked out and ran off. Mordecai followed him until the female bathroom door hit him in the face.

"Stacey?" They said in unison.

"I'm in here." said a pained voice.

They looked in to see Stacey, sweaty and crying. It was the larger type of stall, so they came in.

"Here's some tissue, medicine, and your panties." Violet said handing everything to her.

"T-thanks." She said.

They stayed with her as she took her medicine and began to feel better. She finally was ready to leave and flushed.

"Now," Eileen said. "I think you need to tell Mordecai what happened."

"What?!" The other two girls said.

"Well," the mole said. "He was very upset and he thinks you blowed him off."

"You're right." She said. She got up and went to him.

Mordecai was at the table swishing a glass of soda around to see Stacey.

"Oh, hello. Are you on a date, ma'am? I was." He said sarcastically.

"Mordecai, I'm so sorry. I have to tell you something." She said, in fear. "I am extremely lactose intolerant and when I ate the quiche I just exploded. That's why I was gone and why Eileen and Violet came."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ordered it for you."

"No, it's fine but... I really like you. Can we get something else and start over and forget the last 40 minutes?"

"Yes." He smiled warmly at her. "I would love to! Waiter, can we get a quiche without cheese?"

They laughed and felt warm inside. they felt perfect together. And they would get a chance together.

**Aw! The two lovebirds are together! And poor Stacey! I can't think what it would be like to be lactose intolerant and eat six cheeses. Lol!**

**Stacey: Hey!**

**Me: Girl, will you shut up?!**


	18. The youth dew

Hey!** This cchaptergoes with a thanks to my friend Alex Stailing. Also I must be doing good with over 800 views! **

**Alex: probably because I'm always around trying to figure out if you ever wanna put up the new chapter.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Violet:excuse me ladies do you think you might be able 2 start the chapter thank you very much.**

**Me: Oh, yeah.**

Violet was in her room, in a gray tank top and black boxers with black socks pushed down. She was making a potion with her vampire magic and almost every bottle of potions she owned. This was very important; youth dew. A magic potion only one wizard had ever famously made!

Finally the most important ingredeint. A potion she'd bought from a witch who warned her about it but sold it. She'd have to use the smallest drop of the thick liquid.

''Yes.'' Violet said, putting down the bottle. ''Success!''

But the entire crystal bowl of liquid turned neon green and bubbled super hard.

''Oh, holy shit.''

She tried to block herself as the entire bowl exploded. The potion spread everywhere as a thick sticky goop. All over the walls, floor furniture and the young vampire.

''Aw, sick!'' She yelledin disgust. It sucked on her skin and she felt whoozy. ''Oh, boy.''

Meanwhile the guys had ran up the stairs hearing s loud explosion. They burst in to see goop everywhere.

''Don't touch it.'' Skips said looking at the magic glow.

''Oh, my God! Maybe Violet exploded!''Right screamed, in fear, to Thomas, who looked even more freaked out at the thought of his batgirl exploding.

''Owww!''Right screamed as Mordecai punched him.

''That's what you get. Don't worry, Thomas.'' Mordecai said. ''We'll find her.''

Suddenly, they heard a little noise under the coffin bedsheets. Then out popped a little body.

They all screamed. It was a little girl, maybe one or two. She had on a blackt-shirt, a diaper, and black socks. She had snowy pale skin with pink cheeks, short, spiky black hair in a ponytail. And about four teeth. And two fangs...

And a cute little nose...

And wide purple eyes...

Violet was no longer a sassy vampire, but a toddler sucking on her finger.

She looked at Thomas. '' Up. Upsie.''

she said with an adorable lisp. She pushed out her arms. ''Upsie.''

He lifted her up. ''Guys! Skips, can you fix this.''

He shook his head no.

''Oh, great.'' Thomas said, leaning the baby on his side.'' My girlfriend's a baby, you can't fix it, anything else going on?!''

''Ah.'' The baby said. As Thomas pulled her away her diaper started dripping.

So, little Violet watched as she was put on the coffin and watched the adults do an eight way rock, paper, scissors.

**Aw! Violet's little! And the guys have to help her. Please review! PM! Whatever! I just wanna know how I'm doing**


	19. Violet's new life

Little Violet loved her new life. She would wake up, have her diaper changed, eat some oatmeal. then she'd walk around the park, something strange would happen, she'd watch it, then she'd watch cartoons, eat dinner and go to bed after a bath.

As you can guess, the guys weren't as thrilled.

It was hard caring for a baby. And they were tired. Luckily help came to them.

On Saturday, Thomas was holding little Violet's hand when she shot out tiny bat wings and flew to the ceiling.

"Come back here!" Thomas said, annoyed, tired and not in the mood for this.

"No!" she said and flew to the ceiling away. she could fly extremely fast, so everytime he tried to get her, she'd dart to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. ''Uh!" Thomas said in anger. "I'll get you later!"

He opened the door to see Eileen and Stacey. "Uh. This isn't a good time."

"We just came to see Violet." Stacey said, her hair in her face.

"Yeah, where's Violet?" Eileen said.

"Uhhh..." He said just as Violet plopped down and sat on the floor.

Stacey and Eileen looked in wonder. Stacey pushed past him and they stared at the little todler.

"Hi!" Violet said. "My name is Vioyet." (I spell things she says wrong. Her lisp, remember.)

To Thomas' suprise, they responded. "Aw! CUUTE!"

He couldn't understand it so he just left.

After one week, the guys were fighting this really lame wizard. He shot them and nothing would happen.

"Aw, man!" Mordecai said. "Who is this guy?! He sucks"

"Boo!" Rigby said getting hit again.

They ran up and tackled the guy. He instantly became unconsious and they threw him out.

"Aw, great."

"Let's go." benson said.

When they left, he became awake and pulled out an old wand with carvings in the sides. "You shouldn't have done that." He whispered."I know about you and your enemies."

He saw Stacey and Eileen come out of the house holding Violet who had a pacifier in her mouth, sleeping. He just saw his new target.

**No! What is going to happen? All this in the next chapter of new girl! Yeah I wanted it to be dramatic. Whatever! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I'm back and have to say what will happen? What does that dude want? Who is he? WHY DID LITTLE VIOLET EAT ALL OF THE SNACKS?! **

**Alex: I don't know. (eats cookie) Why would she do that?(eats another)**

**Me: Grrrr...**

The next night Eileen and Stacey were in the bathroom with Violet, washing her. They thought she was soooo adorable! She sat there laughing as they scrubbed her arms, legs, and body. They took her out, putting her in a towel. It was a bit awkward, bathing their best friend but they got over it.

"Aw, aren't you so cute?" Stacey said. Violet pinched her black nose. "Hey!"

"Come on. It's time for bed." Eileen said.

They put her to bed in her coffin. Then they went were the guys were talking in the living room.

"So," Skips said, pointing to his notes. "I figure, Violet's spell was only temporary, and she'll be twenty again in about four to five days."

"Aw, cool!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Great!" Eileen said.

"Yes!" The rest cheered. Violet was a cute but hard baby. they went to sleep and two people broke in, shaded as black sillouhettes.

They pulled out Violet and left. it was the wizard and a man in a dark suit, boots, gloves and glasses. "thanks for the help." The man in a dark suit told him.

"Your welcome." He said back. "What was your name?"

The man grinned. "Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr."

**Oh.. my...God! They have Violet why? Nooooo!**

**Alex: No! (eats another cookie)**

**Me:ALEX!**


	21. The huge fight

**Okay! So we left with Violet being kidnapped and all that junk. Are ya'll ready? Okay! And please for the love of God review! Anyway, I just wanna hear what people think. **

The guys were stunned when they found out Violet was gone. Eileen and Stacey freaked out, Pops cried, it was just horrible. They had no idea were she was until Muscleman had smelled Violet's sweet smell, and now they were following the fat man around the park.

"Violet!" They yelled out, in hope it would make the little girl to run out.

Suddenly, Muscleman stopped and they fell into him.

"What is wrong with you?" Mordecai yelled.

"It stops here." Middleman pointed to the fountain.

"Aw, what." Rigby said, angrily. They didn't really believe that muscleman knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, the sky went dark gray and the entire fountain flipped over like the door of a submarine.

"What the hell?" Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson said. Pops whispered, and the rest were filled with fear.

Out came enemies. Two blondes, the geese, the Capicola bear, the Cool Cubed slushy, and one of the Wickets.

They tackled them and dragged them down the stairs into the room under the fountain. They forced a clear liquid with a bitter taste in their mouths and they began to feel faint.

Everything went black.

When the guys and Stacey and Eileen woke up they were upside down, tied by chains. Looking at enemies they had killed.

"What the hell?!" Most of them, except the girls, Pops, and Thomas said.

"As, you remember," GBF Jr. said, pacing back and forth. "You ruined our lives and now we'll ruin yours. Thanks to your love of this little girl." He pointed, showing that the wizard was holding little Violet, who had tears in her eyes in fear.

"Let us go!"

"Fuck you!"

"You're a bunch of jerks!"

They were at the worst moment, wondering why Skips hadn't whistled and called their heroes like before (Except for the girls). Then they saw his mouth was gagged.

"As you see," Garrett said, "we have taken every precaution."

Then suddenly their heroes came. Death, the Guardians, Gary, the Lemon Chef, The God of Basketball, and the ducks.

"Wait!" Mordecai said. "How did you get here?"

"Yeah." Rigby asked.

"We pretty much have an alarm for when you are attacked and will lose." Gary said.

So the armies of good and bad stared each other down glaring. They charged.

A few small fights, the video game characters both died. Benson and Skips fought zombies. Rigby jumped on people's faces, scratching blondes and the cool cubed slushie. Thomas, Muscleman, and Fives fought random people running by. Eileen tried to help Rigby, and Stacey was extremely freaked out. The No rules dude shoved her saying. "No rules."

He was about to attack her, when she punched him so hard he was knocked out.

"No rules." She said, wavering. She had no idea the park was this bad.

Suddenly, the only people left were Garrett and GBF Jr. were the only bad guys left. But they held a gun to little Violet's head. "If you don't give up the park, we'll shoot little bat baby girl's brains across the grass."

They had to admit defeat. They slowly walked with the deed and grabbed Violet.

Suddenly, when they had Violet, Thomas headbutted him, stabbing his right leg. "AAAH!"  
The two realized defeat, screaming. "NOOOOOOOO!"

They exploded into white goo, everywhere.

"Mordecai," Stacey said, wiping goo off her eyes. "I think the park is crazy and everyone of us is in danger, but I will, I mean to date you, try this type of life."

That made Mordecai so happy, and he hugged Violet in his arms. Suddenly, he felt something warm and looked to see Violet as a twenty-year-old girl.

"Guys," she said. "Why am I, in Mordecai's arms, surrounded by corpses, and covered in sticky white goo?"

"You don't wanna know." They all said.

"If you're saying 'you don't wanna know.' at the park of all places, I really don't wanna know."

Mordecai let her down, and they were really happy to see their friend back to normal.

**All, right! Be back soon! And also I'll soon I'm gonna adopt Thomas' new life from Arristo. Okay see ya!**


	22. Benson and audrey's wedding

**I'm back! By the way I'd like you to know Violet is a vampire, not just goth. She has long elf ears and little fangs, but anyway! To the wedding!**

**Eileen: Come on! Put on your dress! We're on a schedule!**

**Me: Oh, I don't wanna wear tights!**

**Stacey: Come on!**

On the day of the wedding everything was going badly. Mordecai and Rigby had picked up the wrong cake, Skips couldn't find his suit, Muscleman and Fives had destroyed a pot of flowers (don't even ask), Thomas was supposed to film the wedding and couldn't find his camera, Benson couldn't stop freaking out over everything going wrong, the girls weren't here except one of the cat girl, and Pops was sad because everybody was going crazy.

Violet was annoyed and as everybody ran she jumped up onto the table. "HEY...SHUT UP!" She yelled. They looked at her. "Okay! Mordecai, you and Rigby go get the other cake! Thomas, check your bag! Skips check the laundry we brought back yesterday! Fives! Mitch! I'll fix the flowers, you pick up the girls! AND THEN CAN EVERYBODY ACT LIKE YOU HAVE GODDAMN SENSE?!"

"Uhhhhh...okay." Rigby said.

They ran off to do what she said. Because when a twenty-year-old vampire with anger issues was screaming you did what she'd said.

They ran off and organized everything, but the bride was still missing and Benson was freaking out.

Mordecai and Rigby ran around trying to find her. They ran towards were the ceremony was supposed to be and fell over behind Violet who was organizing a flower arrangement.

Then they saw what the wedding looked like. "Whoa..." They breathed.

"What do you want?" She said placing a lilac into the vase. ''That looks cool." Mordecai said.

The park field was decorated with whit twinkling lights and white ribbons, tied to trees and marble columns. On top would be a vase filled with flowers. Lilacs, pink and white roses, orange blossoms, honey suckles, and white magnolias. A white silk altar led down to a gazebo decorated with lights and flowers.

"You design our weddings one day." Rigby said.

"Yeah, yeah." Violet said putting a rose in her hair. "Did you guys find Audrey?"

"No" They said.

"Well, I'll look for her. You...put these...on the gating."

They looked at her.

"Uhh." She sighed. "The white metal thing up there. Idiots."

Then she sprouted out her bat wings and shot off.

She flew to Audrey's apartment and knocked on the door. Her sister Annabeth answered.

"Hi Annabeth. Where's Audrey?" Violet said folding her wings down.

"She locked herself in her room because she woke up freaking out." Annabeth said. She was wearing her pink dress and makeup.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, if you can break through the door."

Violet went to the room and kicked it open.

"Audrey." She started. "we have to go."

"I can't go. What if Benson isn't ready?" Audrey asked.

"Come on. Now, Benson is ready. He always talks about you, he loves you more than anything."

"Really?"

"Damn straight." Violet grinned, as she pulled Audrey up.

"Thank you. And I'm sure one day you will make a great bride...for Thomas. I'll get ready."

The comment made Violet's cheeks burn and she thought of the goatboy and that she liked him.

And they soon left. The wedding was back on track.

The wedding march started as Audrey walked down, looking beautiful as ever.

"Hey!" Mordecai said. "How did you get Audrey?" He nudged Violet in the arm.

"Yeah." Thomas said, as he held her hand and filmed it.

She looked down at his hand and said. "Oh, nothing, Mr. Craig."

The two looked at each other idiotically as Violet thought of herself as Mrs. Craig.

"I do." Benson said happily.

"I do." Audrey swooned.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The preacher said happily.

They kissed, everyone cheered.

At the reception everybody wished the best to Benson and the new Mrs. Harris (The last name I gave him). And said goodbye as they left for the honeymoon.

"Okay!" Violet said. "The war is finally over! Thank God!"

**Alright if you wanted more I should let you know I am not that much of A benson-audrey fan. I just like if she makes him happy. Yes I gave Thomas the full name that BrunoMarslover21 gave him. Whatevs man! Hm! Hm!**

**-Crazy girl out!**


	23. The friend zone

**All right, I'm back. I'm tired and I smashed my hip in a door. I am ready. If your wondering I skipped the honeymoon because i am only a somewhat BxA fan. Alright, and this chapter has been helped by my friend Celeste. And, onward!**

**Celeste: And I can't wait for...**

**Me: Shut-shut up!**

Mordecai and Stacey had been on four really good dates. He had tried kiss her, and it went bad. One time, it ended in an awkward hug. Another he beaked her face and one last time, they nearly crashed, trying to kiss, in the cart.

Suddenly, on their date, he backed out another kiss, and they were shot away into space. Mordecai knew who and were he was at. The friend zone and he saw the Guardian of the friend zone.

"Mordecai. Hello, I thought I said to stay out of here." he told the blue jay.

"I'm sorry. But give me some credit. It's better this time. Magaret had been years, Stacey? A month." Mordecai said.

"All right. I'll make a deal with you because I like your attitude. I will remove this from Stacey's memory and if you can kiss her within a week, you two are free of the friend zone."

"Aw, thanks so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here." The two birds shot away. And the next thing Mordecai saw was he was in bed with his phone ringing.

"Hello, who is this?" Mordecai asked.

"Its me, Stacey."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey so I was wondering if you may wanna go out this week."

"Yeah!" His chance was here! "Yeah. Tonight?"

"Well, no. I have to send an important painting off and meet a few clients. How about Friday?"

If he took Friday he would have only one date to kiss her, but if he did not he would never fix this.

"Yeah, sure." He said awkwardly. "Friday"

"Great! Bye!"

He hung up the phone. He needed prep and he knew how.

Muscleman, Rigby, Hi five ghost, and Thomas were in the store as Mordecai picked out a ton of gum, mints, breath spray, etc. They glared after what happened with all the mints before. Mordecai caught the glance and pulled most away. He left one thing of gum and some mints.

He was ready, on Friday night, in his suit from Benson's wedding. Jet black, stylish, and sleek. He gelled his hair and didn't use cologne but a new body wash. He looked extremely handsome.

"Whoa!" Stacey said, in shock. She wore a black dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist. She had her hair in singlet curls.

"You look nice." He said awkwardly. He was close to having a mental breakdown.

They left to the restaurant. It was nice but not too fancy or expensive.

"So how are you doing?" she said sweetly.

"Heh, good. Well, uh I think you'll like this place. It has awesome chocolate cake and-"

"Uh, Mordecai? Milk? Chocolate?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Dairy free, no real milk, or chocolate." he said assuringly.

"Wow, thanks." She was suprised. "Its a lot better than my brother. He used to tackle me and force feed me dairy to be a jerk."

"Wow, that sounds crazy!"

"It was. I got sick so much, my brother only stopped because my parents got rid of all cheese, milk, cake, ice cream, everything he likes eating, until he stopped."

The two birds laughed, as Rigby and Muscleman were watching. The two sat at a table staying disguised in a corner.

About forty five minutes later, the two had fnished and Mordecai tried to make his move. he leaned in and they were close when BAM! The waiter slapped a bill way too hard. "Here." he said and left.

The two realized they were still leaning over the table, beaks puckered. "Heh, heh, heh." Mordecai and Stacey laughed sadly. They both had the same awkward sad laugh. Think of Mordecai's laugh in the series whenever he screwed up aroud Magaret.

Then they went to the movie theater and saw a horror movie. At one point Stacey grabbed him and he went for it. Suddenly she jumped again and that caused popcorn to fly up everywhere. Again another screw up.

He went back to the park and they were about to kiss at the door when a dude behind them turned on a speaker.

_I'm gonna pop some tags _

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket _

_I I'm hunting_

_Looking for a come up_

_This is... awesome_

'No!' Mordecai freaked out in fear of what would soon happen.

His watch read 11:55!

The two began to float. "Mordecai!" Stacey screamed. "What's happening?!"

"All right. We couldn't kiss so I had to make a deal with the guardian of the friend zone that I would kiss you before midnight."

"What?! That's insane!" She screamed back.

"I know!" He told her.

"What time is it?"

"11: 59."

The shorter dove girl reached out and held his face and the two slowly sunk down. She leaned in and the two connected beaks.

They sank down and ended the kiss.

They looked to see Muscleman and Rigby looking stunned but when the two caught them watching they took off running.

"Idiots." They both said.


	24. Rigby and Eileen split part 1

**Hey ya'll! Wassup and all dat. I got the inspiration for this while listening to Mother Monster a.k.a. Lady Gaga, my idol.**

**Lady Gaga: Thank you for accepting my weirdness.**

**Anyway, it's the plot twister. I wanted to go back to Rigleen. This is part one of the two part special. Let's go!**

Mordecai and Rigby were playing another stupid game. This time with a bat and a shovel, similar to sword fighting. Eileen, Violet, Stacey, and Thomas were watching.

Benson came in with Audrey. They had gotten back about two days ago from the honeymoon in Europe.

Suddenly, Rigby aimed for Mordecai and hit Audrey in the stomach. She fell, gripping her pink shirt.

"RIGBY!" Benson screamed. Everybody ran to help her

"I'm sorry!" The smaller raccoon yelped.

"That isn't good enough." Audrey said. "Because I'm..I...I'm PREGNANT!

Everyone was silent. Benson had a horrible face. He was going through the emotions of happiness, that he was a daddy, sadness and fear, thinking the child might have died, and anger towards Rigby, that Rigby killed his child.

Soon, things got crazy. Everybody tried to help her calm down, she was panicked at the thought of the dead child. Benson drove to the hospital saying, if the baby died Rigby was fired. And the girls were on Rigby's ass.

"What is wrong with you?!" Stacey screamed, in anger. That was the first time they'd heard her screamed.

"Rigby, you could've killed a baby!" Violet screamed, exposing eyes tinted red.

Eileen wanted to support Rigby but he was just... He had done probably the stupidest thing possible, at the moment. Not only that, but something a little kid would do.

"Rigby," Eileen looked sad, but she knew she needed to do this. "I'm sorry, but of you're this immature we need to breakup."

"What! No!"

"Yes!" And with that the little mole girl ran crying.

The rest of them, the girls, the other park workers, even Pops got so mad they left him.

Later, much to their happiness, the baby was alive and healthy, though it may come out a bit late. Benson and everybody else, was so mad they wouldn't speak to him.

Rigby didn't even care about them. He just cared about Eileen. He would do anything to get her back.

**There! Sorry if it was short. I NEED you to reply saying what you want the baby to be. Just put boy or girl. And if you have any ideas for what it should look like PM me.**

**Later!**


	25. Rigby and Eileen split part 2

**Okay and we are back! I REALLY need you to put what you want in reviews for the baby. A boy or girl. I can't decide. Anyway, and we're going in 3...2..**

**Alex: Wait! Hailey did you add that joke?**

**Me: Yeah! anything else?**

**Alex: No I'm good. (Smiles)**

Rigby was a wreck after Eileen dumped him. He spent five days in one of the guest rooms, listening to Green Day, Boulevard of Broken dreams on repeat.

"Come on, Rigby." Mordecai said. "Don't be such a baby!"

Violet came down the hall, angrily, holding a tin box. It was mint green with pink cherry blossoms on it. It was completely empty. "He's still whining? He ate all of my Japanese goo candies!" She said, angrily.

"Where do you get Japanese goo candies?"

"Japan, dummy! I have sources!" She yelled. She went and kicked open the door, where you saw Rigby. He looked horrible. His fur was dirty and greasy. He was crying and had snot running down his face, the room had his trampoline and stuff Eileen had thrown out. There were beer and soda cans, candy wrappers, chip bags, and Violet's candies.

"Get up Rigby!" Violet flipped over the blankets. "Oh!" She screamed when she smelled him. His body and breath was horrible, it was like death.

"What died in there?!" Violet grabbed her nose and pinched it in disgust.

"My heart."

"Rigby!" Mordecai said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah," Violet said. "Turn this off." She turned off Green Day.

"I MISS EILEEN!" Rigby cried and screamed. The two looked annoyed, but soon saw Rigby was serious. He loved her, and she no longer loved him.

"Rigby," Violet said, in a sweeter, calmer voice. "If you want Eileen back you need to do something to apologize."

He poked out a head.

"Now we'll have you brush your teeth, shower, brush your teeth again because that breath is NASTY!"

"Yeah," Mordecai said, happily.

"Thanks, guys." Rigby smiled.

"Whatever," Violet said. "But if you ever eat my Japanese goo candies again, I'll eat fried coon tail!"

"AAAHH!" Rigby screamed and ran away.

EILEEN'S POV

I was in my apartment, draped across the couch, looking into my starlog. It had been raining all day, all week. I like rain, but not when it means I can't see stars. I had been eating some chips and got thirsty.

I hopped up and ran to get a soda. Suddenly, I heard something besides rain. Very faint, but as I stepped closer, farther into the room, I heard it.

_Should have bought you flowers _

_Should've held your hand_

_When I had the chance_

I was stunned. Who would be dumb enough to be outside in a monsoon, playing Bruno Mars?

A few small rocks hit the large window, and i heard a familiar voice going "Eileen! Eileen!"

And we have a winner.

I opened the blue curtains, and sure enough, I saw Rigby in a white dress shirt and black tie, with a black boombox, blaring.

I rolled my eyes. I'd let him in, of course, but I'd give him the cold shoulder. I looked down a my extremely thin white tank top and panties. And I'd throw on a hoodie and sweats.

When I had changed, I ran out with a large blue umbrella on top of me. I pulled in Rigby and turned off the music.

"What is wrong with you? After you texted me, like eighty times, I told you to get lost." I was a bit scared, how much I sounded like Margaret, when a boyfriend came to The Coffee Shop.

"But Eileen-" he tried to talk, but I cut him off.

"I want you to leave!"

"Eileen,..I..."

"And you always-"

"Eileen, I love you! I love that you're smart and pretty, and cool, and non-girly..."

He trailed on and I heard him, but I could barely concentrate. No guy had ever said "I love you" except Dad and my brother, Dylan.

I cut him off as I pushed my lips into his. Tears streamed down my face.

I knew I would take time to make Rigby more adult and mature, but it was worth it.

**3rd POV**

The guys were sitting when Rigby came up to Benson.

"Benson, I am extremely sorry for what I did. It was just idiotic of me to try and, even by accident, nearly ruin your family. Can you forgive me?"

The rest were a bit freaked out, this wasn't Rigby.

"Uh, yes?" Benson answered.

"Thank you, Benson." The little raccoon left.

The guys were mystified. Violet pulled out her iPhone and texted Eileen.

Violet: Nice speech. ;)

Eileen: What I do.

**So how was dat? Good or horrible? Review! And remember this isn't in order. I just jump from couple to couple. I don't know when I'll expose the baby gender.**

**Hailey's outta here!**


	26. Nightmare the cat

**Well, we're here and I just put this chapter in because I promised Alex, I'd put in two tonight.**

**Alex:(hysterical) Where's the chapter?!**

**Me: Keep your shirt on! It's coming! (Happily) Let's go!**

Mordecai and Rigby were cleaning the basement. It was even worst then the attic, the fountain, and the bathrooms, all together.

The basement walls and floor reeked after the last time they had snow. It had flooded the basement and now it was wet and moldy down there. There were leaves and mud and it always made creepy, scary, weird noises.

Rigby moved a box, and dropped it in fear. "Uh, Mordecai..."

Rigby and Mordecai saw two glowing, lime eyes, with slit pupils.

It jumped out as a furry, angry ball.

"Aaahhhh!" the two screamed.

They ran away. The two passed Benson.

"What are you two doing? I thought I told you to-" He was attacked and ran with the two. Pops came up.

"Are you in a game of tag?"

"MONSTER!"

He looked and screamed and followed them. They passed the other guys and they all freaked out. it looked as if a black streak with eyes was shooting across behind them.

They shot into Violet's room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"There is a monster in the hall!"

"It tried to kill us!"

"The park is under attack!"

Violet looked at them, and rolled her eyes going to the hall.

"Don't!"

She came out and Violet came back in, holding a black kitten, who snuggled in her pale arms. "This is the monster?" She looked ready to burst out laughing. "Maybe the monster just likes girls."

The guys were extremely embarrassed. Violet looked the cat up and down. "I'll call you Nightmare."

"That killer isn't staying here!"

"YES, HE IS! I LOVE HIM!" She screamed, in anger. He eyes were huge and red, her fangs sharpened and longer.

She freaked them out and they agreed in fear. Nightmare stayed.

That night the cat layed next to Violet and when Thomas came close he growled at Thomas until he left.

'Aw, crap. That's my spot but I value my hand more.'

**Ending! Just a short chapter to put little dude nightmare in. Are you happy now, Alex?**

**Alex: Yes.**

**Me: All righty then.**

**I'm out!**


	27. Thomas and Violet

**Okay, I like this chapter. It will be better than a lot of mine. Longer too. I think next I will have a chapter where it shows the baby's gender. Please review what you want so I can start.**

**Both: Let's go!**

**Me: No let me say it.**

**Alex: No I want to**

**Me: Never!**

Thomas was sitting in the green fields, thinking about Violet. He wished he knew what was wrong with him, why couldn't he be normal around girls, or at least not be in love with such a sexy girl.

He remembered the kiss and felt weird. Why did she kiss him, saying she was goatgirl and then act like nothing happen the next day? Then, go dance with him at a club and kiss his cheek, then just blow him off at the meeting? She was screwing him up. It was all he could think about was how weird he felt when she was around.

The goat saw two black boots with purple and black checked laces. He looked up to see Violet. She looked perfect as always to him. "What are you doing?"

"Heh...hey." He said. ' Yeah, I'm so smooth.' "Just...thinking."

"Oh, well." She sat next to me. "Do you maybe wanna hang out?"

"Uh, well," He was too freaked out to even be near her. "S-s-sure."

She pulled him along to a movie. It was a hilarious comedy, but Thomas tuned most of it out. He was thinking. 'So she likes me but she doesn't want to date me? or she just screws with guys and I'm just shit dangling. that would provide answers to muscleman joking, she's a skank and a whore.'

He looked her up and down. 'Maybe.' He had no idea about relationships. He decided, somehow, he'd have to find out tonight.

When they left Violet was still laughing, nearly choking on her drink.

"That was hilarious! My stomach...It hurts!" Violet laughed.

"Yeah, so..." he said. 'Kiss her! Kiss her!'

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"Uh...we could go back to the park, get some snacks."

"Sure."

They were soon a the park and he showed her the lake while they ate some chips and drank sodas.

"It's beautiful!" Violet said. "This reminds me of in Romania, when my dad would go to the lakes at night with, and we'd run around."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, well, I'm a daddy's girl and you're a mama's boy."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. You talk about her all the time, and you call her all the time. Mama's boy."

The goat blushed. He knew it was true, but it was embarrassing.

"Well, my dad and mom divorced when I was ten. My sister is thirteen and spends a lot of weekends and holidays with him."

"Oh, well, I guess it makes sense to be a mama's boy."

The two laughed.

'Okay, this is it.' He thought. "So, Violet, is...this...Uh, I mean..." He remembered that when he was little, if he was lying his mom would pinch him and he would spit out whatever he had to say. He grabbed his arm and pinched it.

"Is this a date?" He asked.

"Take a hint, dummy." She smiled.

"So, are we like a thing, now?" Thomas asked, ready to barf, in fear.

"Well, I remember kissing you but, _you_ never kissed me."

"Oh, so.."

"Kiss me, you cute idiot."

He pushed forward happily, and kissed her.

**So Thomas kissed her! 'Bout time! This was for Alex and I may not update for awhile because I have midterms coming up. So later. And I NEED to hear reviews, the baby thing is a tie right now.**


	28. Proposal and baby gender1

Hey, I'm back and I'm ready for this. Ain't you ready, Alex?! Alex: Please don't scream Me: Sorry, too much chocolate and Family Guy! I'm HYPER! YAY! The park workers, Stacey, Eileen, and Starla were in the waiting room at the hospital. They were waiting to find out what the baby would be. Another set of big news; Muscleman had an announcement. "Guys!" Muscleman said, loudly. "I have something to say!" They looked at him. Violet had been sitting, leaning on Thomas' chest, writing. Stacey, Eileen, and she had been talking about the pros and cons of girl baby and boy. "Starla, will you marry me?" He said, holding out a ring. Starla shrieked so loud, and Violet didn't know she could scream that loud, so she fell on the floor holding her ears, in horror. She'd only met her twice. "YES! OF COURSE, MITCH!" "Uh, congrats, guys!" Mordecai said. "Uh…Violet…" "Yeah! I'm fine!" The vampire said, loudly. "I can't hear that well, though!" "Is this," a doctor said. "The park family?" "Yeah/Yes/Mm hm." They responded. "Come this way…" They followed him through a cold hallway. They entered a room where benson and Audrey stood. "Well," the doctor said. "It's a…" I'm a evil bitch ain't i! MWA HAH HA HA HA! 


End file.
